brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/14 October 2017
06:00 Hi 06:02 gello 06:02 sup 06:04 Like my new avatar? 06:06 It's one of the Ancient Egyptians from the Ass ass in's Creed Origins trailer 06:06 I mean A[[]]ssas[[]]sin's Creed Origins 06:08 nice 06:11 And Matau has completed the Halloween logo, I will not test to see if it works 06:12 k 06:18 Yep, it works :) 06:18 Refresh chat 06:19 vampires 06:19 Dracula (bat) 06:19 (Dracula) 06:19 (vampire) 06:19 going by my zodiac I am a rainbow drinker in homestuck 06:19 I could have sworn there was an emoticon for it 06:19 (Halloween) 06:19 (AKA Vmapire) 06:20 addd it 06:21 There is 06:21 (zombie) 06:21 (pumpkin) 06:21 06:21 (ghost) 06:21 I might add a bat emoticon 06:24 k 06:25 at least we ahve the best bat 06:25 and he's (batman) 06:25 (batman) 06:25 (silence) this one is dodgy 06:28 I have added one as a test, it will probably have to go soon as it is from a site 06:29 Refresh chat 06:29 (bat) 06:24 k 06:25 at least we ahve the best bat 06:25 and he's (batman) 06:25 (batman) 06:25 (silence) this one is dodgy 06:28 I have added one as a test, it will probably have to go soon as it is from a site 06:29 Refresh chat 06:31 I will try to make one 06:41 test 06:41 working 06:51 Nearly done with that emoticon 06:29 (bat) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(bat)"/> 06:29 (bat) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(bat)"/> 06:29 (bat) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(bat)"/> 06:29 06:29 Ok, worth a try though 06:30 I was typing (b[[]]at) 06:31 I will try to make one 06:41 test 06:41 working 06:51 Nearly done with that emoticon 07:02 (bat) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(bat)"/> 07:02 Umm 07:03 But words like shit le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="shit"/> bagger should only have shit censored 07:03 What the hell? 07:03 (happy) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(happy)"/> :'( 07:04 I can't see the issue, i'll revert the edit and just leave the filter as it was for now 07:04 If only Matau hadn't bloody reverted it, it worked just fine 07:04 Does he think I just decide to remove things for fun? 07:04 "(happy) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(happy)"/> :'" 07:05 :) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le=":)"/> 07:05 :'( le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le=":'("/> 07:06 I probably hit something while I was typing 07:07 i can try helping 07:08 :S le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le=":S"/> 07:08 can you do :? with your face? 07:08 Refresh again 07:08 NE10.gif 07:08 :'( le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le=":'("/> 07:08 (x_x) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(x_x)"/> 07:08 Shit le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="Shit"/> bagger 07:08 Ass le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="Ass"/> wipe 07:08 good 07:12 Vriska (dead) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(dead)"/> 07:12 Dave (cool) 07:12 Rose (blush) 07:12 karkat (angry) 07:12 Sollux X( 07:12 Aradia :) 07:12 John :) 07:12 Kanya (blush) 07:12 Jade :) 07:12 Eqoius (dead) 07:12 Terezi :S 07:12 Nepta (dead) 07:12 Eridan (Dead) 07:12 Fefferi (dead) 07:12 Tavros (dead) 07:12 Gamzee :D 07:12 sorry I had to xd 07:12 gello 07:13 Hi everyone! 07:13 I see, that everything is changing! 07:13 dadaw is (dead) le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="tit"/> le="(dead)"/> 07:13 that's what 07:14 Hi 07:14 Yea 07:14 Like my avatar? It's from the AC Origins trailer 07:14 It's an Ancient Egyptian 07:14 I was expecting that it's from AC Origins. 07:14 It's now Diamond Dadawg 07:15 I have changed the emoticons (again), everyone needs to refresh chat 07:15 What's happened to you, Dadaw? 07:15 I joined the MIdnight crew xd 07:15 (actually tried then computer crashed and couldnot get the profile pic I wanted to make 07:16 (bat) 07:16 Oh not again 07:16 Assclown 07:17 Ok, it's something to do with the swear filter 07:17 Vampires have captured the logo. Is it connected with the coming Halloween? 07:17 Yes 07:18 I am trying to add a new Halloween emoticon 07:18 Main page was updated too, I see. 07:16 Assclown 07:17 Ok, it's something to do with the swear filter 07:17 Vampires have captured the logo. Is it connected with the coming Halloween? 07:17 Yes 07:18 I am trying to add a new Halloween emoticon 07:18 Main page was updated too, I see. 07:19 Please refresh again 07:19 (bat) 07:19 Yes! (clap) 07:19 I saw a new theme (LEGO Booster) and new pics in slider. 07:19 (bat) 07:20 I need to test the censor: 07:20 Censor test 07:20 Assclown shit bagger motherfucker 07:20 Need to add one final one 07:19 I saw a new theme (LEGO Booster) and new pics in slider. 07:19 (bat) 07:20 I need to test the censor: 07:20 Censor test 07:20 Assclown shit bagger motherfucker 07:20 Need to add one final one 07:22 Last refresh, I promise 07:22 censor test 07:22 Done 07:22 (bat) 07:22 (happy) 07:22 :'( 07:22 Good, it all works 07:23 (Thanos) 07:23 (Vortech) 07:23 (Ghost) 07:23 (Bat) 07:24 Monsterssss 07:25 Oh, it was like a snake. 07:25 Sssss 07:25 I like snakes. 07:27 I though we had a bat emoticon, so when I found out otherwise, I added one 07:27 Ancient Egyptians liked them too. 07:27 I think (batman) and (manbat) had me confused 07:28 I must be having the Mandela Effect, because I could have sworn there was a Manbat emoticon as well 07:28 I'm unsure. 07:28 Either way, I don't care about that one 07:28 Manbat is not so popular. 07:32 Please, let me say my favorite quote. 07:32 RAMPAGE!!! 07:32 That's it. 07:35 I'm alone here :( 07:38 No 07:38 I'm just writing 07:38 I seem to have hit a standstill with my Detective novel, but I will revisit it 07:38 In the meantime, I am writing a horror 07:38 It is about the NYPD in the sixties, just the same 07:39 But an officer gets tied up with this haunted house where in the '20s, a man killed his family with a gun 07:41 back 07:41 good luck 07:41 You told this. 07:42 Good luck 07:42 Thanks 07:42 i am now a member of the midnight crw 07:42 How is everyone anyway? 07:43 i am fine 07:43 you? 07:44 Great thanks 07:45 I hate a moral coward one who lacks a manly spark 07:45 Worried. 07:45 I just detest a man afraid to go home in the dark 07:45 why? 07:47 Guess about whom. 07:47 shiva 07:47 for this halloween I am a member of the midnight crew 07:48 call him 07:50 I'm always worried about him, I'm sorry. 07:50 oh 07:51 What has he done now? 07:52 He is just away. 07:52 Not at home. 07:56 then he is a lucky man 07:57 Why? 07:57 you are allways worreid about him 07:57 and he have you 07:58 sup 07:58 Speak of the devil :p 07:58 Hi 07:58 Four votes! 07:58 Then one more is all you need 07:58 Where's Rev… 07:58 XD 07:58 I added a new emoticon for Halloween btw, and I changed the Logo 07:59 (bat) 07:59 (bat) 08:00 It's great to see Wiki raising up somehow. 08:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Myd33zH1NTc This is the best game trailer since the As[[]]sas[[]]sin's Creed Syndicate trailer two years ago 08:01 Why are trailers better than games themselves? 08:02 Always. 08:03 Not always. 08:03 Look at Rockstar Games trailers and compare games with them. 08:03 Forgot about them. 08:04 I am looking forward to AC Origins 08:04 As well as CoD WW2 and SW BF2 08:04 I see, by your new avatar. 08:04 The song they used is excellent 08:05 I'm, probably, looking forward to TLNM game. 08:05 "You want it darker" And I can't remember who sung it. The AC Syndicate trailer song is actually my favourite modern song, "in the heat of the moment" Toydrum remix of the song from Noel Gallager's high flying birds 08:05 my gaming life are dead 08:07 Why so? 08:07 ehh no chance for geting new consule 08:08 my computer cannot be upgraded 08:08 my only chance is by geting a new computer xd 08:08 my computer can't run all the new fun games 08:09 I see, that Brickipedian Trio is at its discussion. 08:09 I won't interrupt. 08:10 Bye everyone! 08:10 bye 08:10 but you can stay 08:10 Shiv, come home soon. 08:10 I still have to go. 08:10 My legs are broken, I can't walk. 08:11 And my hands are broken too. 08:11 Literally? 08:11 I can only see, that your head is broken. 08:12 Please, don't make me worry, come home. 08:12 Bye. 08:14 What were we talking about? 08:14 gaming 08:14 Right. 08:14 This is a good thing. 08:17 I think the AC games are great 08:17 Aye. 08:17 Especially since AC Unity came out with the new climbing system 08:17 I will however, miss having my trusty flintlock pistol in AC origins 08:18 I also like its historical facts compatibility. 08:18 yea 08:18 I will probably play some AC Syndicate tomorrow 08:19 Did you know, that Jackie Chan appeared in TLNM 08:19 ? 08:19 No 08:19 He did. 08:19 I haven't followed news about TLNM 08:19 I prefer action movies and horrow 08:19 *horrors 08:20 He appeared as a shopkeeper and voiced Master Wu. 08:20 I especially love old movies, especially black and white films and Hammer Horror (A British horror film maker in the 50s-80s) 08:20 08:21 I watched one last night, called "Hound Of the Baskervilles" 1959, that was by Hammer starring Peter Cushing 08:22 Boy's jacket is very similar to my favorite fur-lined hoodie. 08:24 Dang it, my wife often takes it from me. 08:25 «steals» it 08:28 Everyone was stealing it from me. 08:29 My favourite video game however, still remains a tie between Fallout 4 and Battlefield 1 08:33 Two amazing feats of coding 08:33 The only issue I have with modern games, is the install times 08:34 I usually have to leave my Xbox on overnight to install games. That means I have to move a lot of things around to hide the lights because they would drive me insane 08:37 wb 08:38 gtg, bye 08:38 Why do we need emotions? 08:38 Bye. 2017 10 14